


Iron

by slashmania



Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [25]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Caring Eames, Cobb's very specific smoothie request, Eames could care less, M/M, iron, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: “Oh, you went to the smoothie place, Eames?”Eames was too distracted holding Arthur’s face in his hands, pressed a kiss against the point man’s lips before releasing him to answer Cobb.“Nope,” Eames answered. “That was the smoothie fairy. Go bother her and I’m sure she would love to take your needlessly complicated order.”
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503791
Kudos: 39





	Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Iron  
> 604 words
> 
> Annoyingly short and nonsensical. I think I wanted smoothies the day I wrote this.

“My iron is low. I don’t give blood.”

“I’m sure if you eat more dark greens or more red meat you can increase the amount of iron in your blood. Then you can give blood if you want to.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to give blood, period. And this conversation about me being anemic wasn’t going to have anything to do with giving blood at all. I’m saying that I’m tired. The anemia makes my fatigue worse and if one more person demands that I eat more steak to rectify the problem, I’m going to punch them in the throat.”

That shut Cobb up for a moment.

Arthur went to lie down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, questioning his life choices and wondering where he went wrong. And then Eames showed up.

“Hello, my darling,” Eames said softly to Arthur. Arthur couldn’t help but smile at Eames when he said that. It was a small distinction, but a distinction all the same. He’d called Arthur darling before when they were just coworkers in dreamshare and now that they were in a relationship he’d added the word _my_ to the endearment.

Arthur was his darling. He had never stopped being his darling, but it still pleased him to hear it.

“I brought you that green drink you like,” Eames said, holding up the awful tasting unless there was a lot of pineapple in it type of drink that could help him when he hit a low point with the anemia. There was only so much he could do when taking supplements and paying attention to his diet.

Rather than tell Eames that like was a strong word in regards to him favoring that drink over any of the others from the smoothie place closest to their warehouse at the moment, Arthur smiled his brightest and took the drink from Eames’s hand after sitting up.

But before he took his first sip Arthur gave Eames a kiss.

“What was that for, love?” Eames asked.

“Sometimes I don’t think I tell you how much I appreciate you. That’s all, Eames.”

Then Cobb came in and ruined the moment a little in classic Cobb style.

“Oh, you went to the smoothie place, Eames?”

Eames was too distracted holding Arthur’s face in his hands, pressed a kiss against the point man’s lips before releasing him to answer Cobb.

“Nope,” Eames answered. “That was the smoothie fairy. Go bother her and I’m sure she would love to take your needlessly complicated order.”

“It isn’t complicated,” Cobb whined to himself, already certain that Eames wasn’t listening to him anyway. “It’s just a strawberry smoothie without any strawberry seeds.”

Arthur shook his head. “You would essentially be asking the people at the smoothie place to cut the outside of the strawberry off so you wouldn’t find a seed anywhere.”

“They get stuck in my teeth and I don’t like it,” Cobb replied.

“Then floss like a grown man and stop whining about it. Or, go and make your own smoothies at home and prepare them any way you like best so Eames isn’t roped into having weird conversations with the people at the smoothie place.”

Cobb continued to grumble. “You know I’m like this because I had to wear braces forever as a kid! I had to be careful of everything I ate because it was either murder to get out of them or I wasn’t supposed to be eating it in the first place and cost my parents more money at the dentist!”

“And that still only shows how you make poor decisions, Cobb!”


End file.
